Blackstar's rise
by leafcrow
Summary: The murderous cat Blackstar finally came to power. But, how will the clan be during his reign, since he has such a bloodthirsty attitude?
1. Alleigances and prologue

Alleigances

LakeClan

Leader:

Blackstar: Black tom with blue eyes

Deputy:

Adderblaze: Golden tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Medicine cat:

Hailtail: Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Warriors:

Shadowfur: Dark gray tom with pale gray belly and blue eyes

Gorsepelt: Ginger tom with pale ginger belly and blue eyes

Tigerheart: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Stripedfur: White tom with jet – black stripes, and blue eyes

Snowfall: White tom with jet – black stripes, blue eyes

Amberwing: Brown tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Duskwater: Pale ginger and black she – cat with amber eyes

Flowerpetal: White she – cat with blue eyes

Moonlight: Silver and white she – cat with green eyes

Cloudheart: White tom with pale gray splotches and green eyes

Grayfeather: White she – cat with dark gray splotches and dark blue eyes

Frostwing: White she – cat with blue eyes

Firetail: Ginger tom with green eyes

Littlewhisker: Small pale brown tom, with darker belly and amber eyes

Longleg: Dark reddish brown tom with blue eyes

Grasstail: Brown tom with white belly and green eyes

Badgerface: Black tom with a brown face and blue eyes

Minnowleap: Pale brown she – cat with darker paws and pale blue eyes

Darkfang: Dark brown tom with blue eyes

Thistlefrost: Golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Patchfur: White tom with ginger splotches and blue eyes

Honeyflower: Tortoiseshell she – cat with dark blue eyes

Splashpool: Tortoiseshell she – cat with icy blue eyes

Morningcloud: Tortoiseshell she – cat with green eyes

Ashnose: Gray tom with blue eyes

Thornpelt: Golden tabby tom with icy blue eyes

Smokebreeze: Black tom with green eyes

Swiftwind: White and black tom with amber eyes

Maplepool: Pale ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Leafwhisker: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Oakfoot: Brown and white tom with yellow eyes

Jayflight: Blue – gray and white tom with blue eyes

Mistywing: Blue – gray and white she – cat with yellow eyes

Willowclaw: Cream tabby she – cat with amber eyes

Sootpelt: Black and white tom with blue eyes

Raintail: Brown and white tom with green eyes

Doveflight: White she – cat with amber eyes

Riverfoot: Silver tom with white belly and amber eyes

Spottedstream: Gray she – cat with silver belly and amber eyes

Hollyfern: Silver she – cat with white neck and blue eyes

Sedgestream: White she – cat with blue eyes

Brownfeather: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Berryspots: Creamy tom with brown splotches and green eyes

Lionclaw: Golden tom with blue eyes

Mousetail: Blue - gray tom with amber eyes

Tigerstripe: Brown tabby she – cat with blue eyes

Blackstep: Black tom with a white stripe and amber eyes

Gingerstorm: Ginger she – cat with blue eyes

Redstripe: Brown reddish she – cat with amber eyes

Silverwhisker: Silver she – cat with blue eyes

Blueflower: Blue – gray she – cat with green eyes

Tallear: White she – cat with pale ginger splotches, big ears and amber eyes

Mossstripe: Brown tom with blue eyes

Seedheart: White she – cat with pale ginger splotches and blue eyes

Sharptail: Golden she – cat with blue eyes

Clawfur: Brown she cat with green eyes

Ravenwing: Black tom with white paws, face and dark blue eyes

Larchtail: Creamy she – cat with amber eyes

Ivysong: White she – cat with blue eyes

Dustfur: Pale brown tom with green eyes

Fallowpelt: White she – cat with blue eyes

Starlingflight: White she – cat with blue eyes

Hazelfrost: Ginger she – cat with blue eyes

Molefoot: Ginger tom with green eyes

Poppytail: Tortoiseshell she – cat with blue eyes

Volewhisker: Silver tom with green eyes

Hopfur: Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Hawkflight: Brown tom with green eyes

Dawnstripe: Pale ginger she – cat with pale blue eyes

Cindertail: Gray she – cat with green eyes

Brackenpelt: Reddish brown and white tom with green eyes

Flameheart: Ginger she – cat with green eyes

Mothclaw: Pale ginger she – cat with amber eyes

Tadpoletail: Black and pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Sparrowfeather: Black and pale ginger tom with blue eyes

Thurshwing: Black and pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Crowflight: Black and pale ginger tom, with a black face and amber eyes

Blackface: White she – cat with a black face and blue eyes

Pineheart: Silver and white tom with green eyes

Brindleclaw: Silver and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Leopardpaw

Rowanpelt: Reddish brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Eagleflight: White tom with ginger splotches and green eyes

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Piketail: Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Luna: Silver tabby she – cat with tufted ears and blue eyes

Heatherpelt: Pale ginger and white she – cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Dewpaw

Reedfur: Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Softpaw

Beetleflight: Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Specklepaw

Finchclaw: Dark ginger she – cat with white paws and blue eyes

Scorchflight: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Vixenfur: White she – cat with ginger paws, tail and blue eyes

Bramblestorm: Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Briarpelt: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with green eyes

Timberclaw: Brown tom with a white paw and amber eyes

Daisycloud: Blue – gray tri – color she – cat with blue eyes

Robinwing: Pale tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Russetpelt: Dark ginger she – cat with green eyes

Ebonywing: Black tom with green eyes

Bumblewing: Blue – gray and white tom with blue eyes and tufted ears

Windfoot: Blue – gray and white tabby she – cat with green eyes and tufted ears

Thundernose: Dark ginger tabby tom with green eyes, a scar on his nose and tufted ears

Sorrelflower: Brown and white she – cat with ginger flecks and amber eyes

Shrewtalon: Brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Cherrypelt: Tortoiseshell and white she – cat with amber eyes

Paleshade: Creamy she – cat with amber eyes

Birdwing: Fawn colored tabby she – cat with amber eyes.

Apprentices

Dapplepaw: Pale tortoiseshell and white she – cat with blue eyes

Leopardpaw: Fluffy white tom with black flecks and blue eyes

Kestrelpaw: Black tom with blue eyes

Blossompaw: White she – cat with blue eyes

Talonpaw: Silver and white tabby tom with amber eyes

Dewpaw: Smoky gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Softpaw: Pale gray she – cat with blue eyes

Wolfpaw: Big white tom with dark gray and silver flecks and blue eyes

Specklepaw: Tortoiseshell she – cat with green eyes

Queens

Birchfur: Black and white she –cat with amber eyes (mother of Fawnkit, a brown tabby she – kit with amber eyes, and Owlkit, a black and white tom with blue eyes)

Skyfur: Blue – gray tabby she – cat with green eyes and tufted ears (mother of Aspenkit, a blue – gray tom with jet – black stripes and green eyes, Pebblekit, a black tom with blue eyes, and Tuftkit, a blue – gray she – cat with green eyes and tufted ears)

Whitefur: White she – cat with green eyes (mother of Spiderkit, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes, Tawnykit, a tortoiseshell and white she – kit with green eyes and Nettlekit, a brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Elders

Fernshade: Gray she cat with green eyes, the oldest LakeClan cat

Lizardtail: Creamy she – cat with green eyes

Sandpelt: Pale ginger tom with yellow eyes

Brightfur: White she – cat with ginger ears, tail and blue eyes

Blackstripe: Gray tabby tom with jet – black stripes, white paws and amber eyes

RatClan:

Leader:

Mintstar: Silver tom with green eyes

Deputy:

Thistlefur: Ginger tabby and white tom with pale green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Crowwing: Smoky gray tabby she - cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Stagpaw

Warriors:

Dapplefur: White she - cat with ginger and silver patches and green eyes

Fireclaw: Reddish brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cedarpaw

Spidertail: Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Robinflight: Light brown she - cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Nightpaw

Snowtail: White tom with yellow eyes

YellowClan:

Leader:

Amberstar: Pale ginger tabby she - cat with amber eyes

Deputy:

Lightningpelt: Golden tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat:

Blossomflower: Tortoiseshell she - cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Stoneblaze

Warriors:

Shrewpelt: Black tom with spiky fur and amber eyes

Birchtalon: Ginger tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Copperpaw

AppleClan

Leader:

Foxstar: Ginger she – cat with yellow eyes

Deputy:

Liontail: Golden tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat:

Dustclaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Ashtail: Gray she - cat with green eyes

Silversong: Silver tabby she - cat with green eyes

Ryespeck: Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

Featherfang: Blue - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Willowfur: Tortoiseshell and white she - cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Kestrelpaw

Mistytalon: Ginger she - cat with blue eyes

Fallowblaze: Gray she - cat with green eyes

Thrushheart: Brown tom with amber eyes

Bluepelt: Blue - gray she - cat with blue eyes

Leaftail: Ginger she - cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Cloudpaw

Tuftwhisker: White tom with amber eyes

_Prologue_

Blacktooth padded into a beautiful forest. It was StarClan. The black tom had gone with his medicine cat, Hailtail, to the moonstone to recieve his nine lives and leader name. He had been chosen to be deputy by his father, Breezestar, but he had managed to kill him with a technique he had never used before.

He walked into the forest and saw his father. He pretended to be happy and went towards him.

"Breezestar, I've missed you so much!," he said.

"Don't worry son. You'll make LakeClan a peaceful and happy clan," said Breezestar.

_If that's why he chose me, he is as blind as Jayfeather_, he thought. Jayfeather was an ancient ThunderClan medicine cat who was born blind. ThunderClan were YellowClan's ancestors.

"With this life I give you authority. Use it well to lead your clan when everything is on chaos," said Breezestar.

Blacktooth felt like back when he was an apprentice, in the times his mentor ordered him around.

Next came Sunflower. The beautiful queen was Blacktooth's mother, but she had died of Greencough when he was just a kit.

"My beautiful son. I'm glad you followed your father's pawsteps and are ready to lead a whole clan. With this life I give you determination. Use it well to lead your clan and be determined to win all the battles fought," she said.

Blacktooth felt as if a strong force had entered to his body and suddenly wanted to do a lot of things, and it was imposible to change his mind.

Later came Lilyflower. She was Blacktooth's sister, and had died as a queen rescuing her kits in a fire.

"Blacktooth, I miss you a lot. With this life I give you protection. Use it well to protect the weakest in your clan," said Lilyflower.

Blacktooth felt back when he was a kit, protected by Sunflower, and nobody could harm him.

"Thanks for raising Birchfur, Paleshade and Birdwing. Tell them I miss them."

Blacktooth dipped his head at his sister and got prepared to receive his next life.

A gray she – cat with jet black stripes came next. She was Willowheart. Blacktooth remembered that the elders had told him about her, since she had died when he was a small kit.

"Blacktooth, you probably don't remember about me, but I was in the nursery when you were a small kit. With this life I give you love. Use it well for the cats in your clan, as they are now in your paws," said Willowheart.

Blacktooth felt love, and he didn't feel pain in this life.

Next was Leopardstar. He had been leader of his clan until he killed him while he slept, because he knew that when his father became leader, he would probably be deputy, and then leader, just as Foxfang had promised him.

"Blacktooth, you were Blackpaw when I died. With this life I give you help. Use it well to help the weakest in your clan," said Leopardstar.

Blacktooth felt like he was being rescued from falling into a cliff.

Then came Blueheart. Blacktooth had killed her so that he would be able to become deputy, but she hadn't noticed who it had been.

"Blacktooth, I always thought you were a great warrior, and I think it was a good decision Breezestar made to make you his next deputy. With this life I give you trust in yourself. Use it well to make decisions, as you will have to pick a deputy soon," said Blueheart.

Blacktooth felt as good as he had felt when he had been chosen deputy. He felt somebody trusted him a lot.

Now came Nightkit. Blacktooth's best friend's brother was going to give him a life.

"Blacktooth, I always admired you, and you're an awesome friend to my brother. With this life I give you friendship. Remember you can have friendships everywhere, but as the warrior code says, you might meet some of them in battle," said the black kit.

Blacktooth remembered how he played with Timberclaw, Otterkit, Bluekit, Nightkit, Adderblaze, Daisycloud, Lilypetal, Robinwing and Hailtail back in the nursery.

A tortoiseshell and white she – cat arrived next. It was Petalwhisker, who had died in her sleep the same day as Breezestar.

"Blacktooth, I watched you grow up, since you were a kit to now, but I still wish I had been able to be your medicine cat. With this life I give you healing. Use it well to heal your clanmates," she said.

Blacktooth felt nothing in this life. He wasn't becoming a medicine cat, so he didn't see why he would feel different.

Last of them, came a gray and white tom with green eyes he had never seen before.

"Greetings, Blacktooth. I was an ancient LakeClan leader, you probably have heard of me before. My name is Lakestar," said the big cat.

Blacktooth couldn't believe it. The LakeClan founder was going to give him a life!

"With this life I give you wisdom. Use it well to guide your clan, the clan I created and you will continue to lead," he said.

Blacktooth felt the wisdom elders had when they talked to kits and apprentices.

"Blackstar! Blackstar!," shouted the StarClan cats.

Suddenly, Blackstar woke up. He was in the moonstone. He saw Hailtail had already woke up, and they both headed back to the camp.


	2. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Blackstar woke up. Six moons had passed since Breezestar had died, and he was now clan leader.

A lot of things had happened in between. Rosepelt and Fernshade had decided to move to the elders' den.

Some days later, foxes invaded the camp. Stonespots, Featherfur and Iceheart had died protecting the elders' den, and the elders Tawnyfoot, Rosepelt and Silverstripe had died too. Full of grief, Stonespots' littermates, Sandpelt and Brightfur, had decided to move to the elders' den, along with Blackstripe.

Blackstar's kits, Dapplepaw, Leopardpaw, Kestrelpaw and Blossompaw had become apprentices four moons ago. His half siblings, Wolfpaw, Softpaw, Dewpaw and Talonpaw, had become apprentices two moons ago, with Wolfpaw becoming a medicine cat apprentice. Specklepaw, Briarpelt and Scorchflight's only kit, had become an apprentice yesterday.

Shrewtalon, Sorrelflower, Cherrypelt, Paleshade, Birdwing and Birchfur had become warriors two moons ago.

Birchfur had had Shrewtalon's kits, Skyfur had had Beetleflight's kits, and Whitefur had had Timberclaw's kits.

Blackstar went towards his deputy, Adderblaze. He was with his apprentice, Dapplepaw.

"Adderblaze, tell me about the patrols you've planned," said Blackstar.

"Well, Shadowfur, Tigerheart, Swiftwind, Beetleflight and Specklepaw are going on hunting patrol. I have to make a border one now," replied the deputy.

"I want you to organize a battle training session with most of the apprentices," said Blackstar.

"Okay. I'll take Dapplepaw on border patrol along the RatClan border with Flameheart, Firetail and Timberclaw. You can take Leopardpaw, Kestrelpaw, Talonpaw and Softpaw with their mentors and Cherrypelt for battle training."

"Good idea," said Blackstar, and went to gather the cats. They were lucky to have many apprentices, but that made them have more battle training.

Leopardpaw started jumping around, with his best friend, Talonpaw, since they were going to train.

"Blossompaw and Dewpaw, you'll go and look for ticks in the elders, and if you're done, change their bedding. And don't forget to do the same in the nursery," said Adderblaze, looking at the two apprentices.

Blackstar, Cherrypelt, Brindleclaw, Piketail, Rowanpelt, Reedfur, Leopardpaw, Talonpaw, Kestrelpaw and Softpaw went to the battle clearing.

"We'll do groups. Brindleclaw, Leopardpaw, Piketail, Talonpaw and Reedfur will be AppleClan. Rowanpelt, Kestrelpaw, Softpaw, Cherrypelt and I will be LakeClan. AppleClan will be raiding LakeClan," said Blackstar.

The fake battle started. He launched himself on top of Piketail, and did a paw swipe which made Piketail back up. He saw Kestrelpaw was fighting Reedfur, so he went and helped him with and made Reedfur fall down. He saw Cherrypelt battling Leopardpaw and Talonpaw. He decided to go and help Softpaw and Rowanpelt with Brindleclaw, but when he arrived, they were already done.

"We won!," screamed Softpaw.

"LakeClan is the best!," shouted Kestrelpaw.

"Now, we have to test this for real. We will invade AppleClan tomorrow!," shouted Blackstar.

"Yes!," said Leopardpaw.

The battle practicing patrol went back to the camp. They would need more warriors to invade AppleClan, and the cats needed to eat something. Blackstar got a mouse and crouched next to his mate, Robinwing.

"Hi, Blackstar," she said. "Heard we're invading AppleClan."

"Yes, we are. Do you want to come?," he asked.

"Sure," she replied.

"Sorry, Robinwing, but I have to go and discuss techniques with Adderblaze," he said, looking for the golden tom.

"Bye, see you later!," she said.

Blackstar went towards his deputy and sat next to him.

"We need patrols for the raiding," said Blackstar.

"What is your idea?," asked Adderblaze.

"We need three patrols of our strongest warriors," said the leader.

"I'll organize them now," said the deputy, and went to the clearing.

"We need three patrols in our raid to AppleClan. First patrol will be of Cindertail, Stripedfur, Dapplepaw, Ashnose, Leopardpaw, Brindleclaw, Littlewhisker, Shrewtalon, Birdwing and me. Second patrol will be of Eagleflight, Blossompaw, Blackstar, Robinwing, Softpaw, Reedfur, Frostwing, Paleshade, Minnowleap and Finchclaw. Third patrol will be of Piketail, Talonpaw, Heatherpelt, Dewpaw, Scorchflight, Blackface, Daisycloud, Pineheart, Ravenwing and Jayflight," he said, and the cats nodded.

All the cats went on the border, and the first patrol started leaving the scent markers.

They saw an AppleClan patrol approaching, consisting of Liontail, Ashtail, Featherfang, Fallowblaze and Mistytalon.

"What are you doing in our territory?," asked Liontail.

"We are expanding our territory," said Adderblaze.

"Never!," shouted Ashtail, and jumped herself over Adderblaze.

The cats started fighting. The AppleClan warriors were badly outnumbered. But, sometime later, they came with the rest of the clan. Blackstar led the second patrol to the clearing.

Blackstar started wrestling with Willowfur. The tortoiseshell and white she – cat was stong, but Blackstar pushed her of easily.

Blackstar saw Dapplepaw fighting against a huge tom named Ryespeck, so Blackstar went to help her.

"Think twice before you fight my daughter," he said, pinning Ryespeck.

Ryespeck got up and raked Blackstar's belly. Dapplepaw scratched the tabby tom's back and he went running towards his camp.

"Great job, Dapplepaw!," said Blackstar.

"It was nothing," she replied.

As more AppleClan cats came, the third patrol joined the battle. Blackstar saw Adderblaze was being attacked by two AppleClan warriors, Liontail and Thrushheart. He went to help Adderblaze and got on top of Liontail. The two cats wrestled and Blackstar pinned the golden tom.

"Leave my deputy alone! I don't know how my father was able to be your friend!," he said, still pinning Liontail.

"Wait, you're Breezestar's son?," asked Liontail, looking confused.

"Yes, I am, and I'll send you to StarClan for messing with my best friend," he said, aiming at Liontail's throat.

"You have no courage! I don't know how Breezestar was able to recognize you as his son!," he said.

Blackstar bit Liontail's throat strong enough to kill him. The deputy's throat started bleeding, and he fled back to his camp.

The white warrior Tuftwhisker jumped on top of Blackstar and raked his muzzle, taking some whiskers.

"Leave my father alone!," screamed Tuftwhisker, aiming to Blackstar's ear.

Blackstar bit Tuftwhisker's ear and took a bit of it, but the white warrior continued fighting.

"Retreat! AppleClan retreat!," screamed Foxstar, the AppleClan leader.

The AppleClan warriors left and the LakeClan ones started setting the scent markers again, extending their territory.

"This is not over!," shouted the warrior Leaftail, as she left back to the camp.

"We won!," shouted Dapplepaw.

All the cats went back to the camp. Hailtail and Wolfpaw needed to treat the wounds.

"Dapplepaw has an open wound, that might get infected," said Wolfpaw, looking at his mentor.

"I'm fine!," snapped Dapplepaw.

"No, you're not. I'm your uncle and medicine cat; you must obey me!," replied the younger tom.

Dapplepaw sighted, and entered the den.

After they finished treating the warriors, Blackstar entered the den.

"Blackstar, you have a very nasty wound in your belly," said Hailtail.

Blackstar crouched in the den and let them look at his belly. He fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

"Blackstar, you have just lost a life," said Sunflower.

Blackstar's wound had been very big, and he had lost a life due to blood loss. He would kill Tuftwhisker when he had the chance to avenge it.

He woke up. He was in Hailtail's den, and Wolfpaw was crouching next to him.

"Wolfpaw, I lost a life," said Blackstar. "I feel a lot better now; can I go to the highrock to make an announcement?," asked the leader.

"Yes, you can," replied the small apprentice.

Blackstar woke up and went towards the highrock and climbed it.

The clan saw him and gathered underneath.

"We have won, and now we have more territory! To celebrate, I'll send extra hunting patrols and we'll make a feast!," shouted the LakeClan leader, and the nodded to Adderblaze.

"Oakfoot, Mistywing, Firetail, Longleg, Tigerheart, Sorrelflower, Tigerstripe, Mousetail, Blackstep and Blueflower will go fishing. Redstripe, Lionclaw, Silverwhisker, Clawfur, Sharptail, Sootpelt, Doveflight, Thornpelt and Luna will go to hunt land prey," said Adderblaze, and the patrols started leaving.

"Adderblaze, I'm running out of herbs and need some warriors to go with Wolfpaw to gather more," said Hailtail.

"Very well. Molefoot, Hazelfrost, Fallowpelt and Whiteface will go with Wolfpaw," replied the deputy, sending the cats out of the camp.

The cats who had gone in battle were either resting or in the medicine cat den.

Blackstar went to talk to his deputy. He needed to ask him about apprentices' training.

"How's Dapplepaw?," he asked to the golden tom.

"She's doing fine. She is very strong, and if we're lucky, I'll take her out training tomorrow. We have to be prepared in case AppleClan tries to take the territory again," he said.

"I won't let that happen," replied the leader.

"Blackstar, sometimes we win, and sometimes we lose, and we have to be ready for the worst," Adderblaze told Blackstar.

Blackstar left his deputy alone and continued thinking about his kits. Suddenly, he remembered they had already trained for six moons, so he had to make them apprentices.

He jumped to the highrock again and addressed his clan. He knew the perfect names for his kits.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?," asked Blackstar.

"I do!," answered all the apprentices.

"From this day on, you will be known as Dapplesong, Leopardfang, Blossomclaw and Kestrelfeather," he called, looking at his kits.

The clan cheered their names, and Blackstar decided he would make Birchfur's kits apprentices.

"Owlkit, Fawnkit, come here!," he said looking at the kits.

Birchfur looked proudly at her kits.

"Finchclaw, you will mentor Owlpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Fallowpelt taught you," said the LakeClan leader.

Owlpaw and Finchclaw touched noses.

"Scorchflight, you will mentor Fawnpaw. Teach your apprentice your excellent ways your mentor Starlingflight taught you," said Blackstar.

Fawnpaw and Scorchflight touched noses.

The clan cheered their names, and both apprentices went to explore the territory. Just then, the hunting patrols came back with a lot of prey, enough to feed the whole clan.

Blackstar grabbed a fish and went to his den. He was exhausted, and in one day, there would be a gathering.


	4. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Blackstar was heading towards the forest. He was patrolling their new border with Finchclaw, Owlpaw and Dapplesong. They arrived to see their border was still belonging to them. They put new scent markings and headed back to the camp.

Blackstar suddenly remembered that today was the gathering. He had already decided which cats to take, but he had to tell Adderblaze.

He went walking towards his deputy, who was sharing tongues with Daisycloud. Both cats were starting to hang out together, and Blackstar wondered if there was anything going on between his sister and his best friend.

"Adderblaze, today we have a gathering. I already chose the cats that will go. Tell Tigerheart, Firetail, Daisycloud, Birchfur, Ashnose, Beetleflight, Specklepaw, Heatherpelt, Dewpaw, Blackstep, Windfoot, Thundernose, Hailtail, Wolfpaw, you and I," said Blackstar.

"Daisycloud can't go; she's expecting my kits," replied Adderblaze.

"Congratulations! Take Gorsepelt instead," said Blackstar. He didn't really care that his sister was having kits. He just cared about having more apprentices in the clan.

The cats went towards fourtrees, and they arrived last. Mintstar, Amberstar and Foxstar were looking at Blackstar as he jumped onto the rock.

Foxstar started.

"LakeClan has just stolen our territory! We are here to make it clear we are going to get it back whether you like it or not!," he said.

"My deputy is heavily wounded, and I had to appoint a temporary one. Tuftwhisker will be our temporary deputy," he said.

The AppleClan warriors cheered Tuftwhisker's name, though Tuftwhisker himself didn't look very happy, since he wanted his father as deputy.

"I'm done," said Foxstar, looking with hostility at Blackstar.

"I'll continue then," said the LakeClan leader.

"As you just noticed, we have enlarged our territory, and we look forward in making it bigger. We have four new warriors, Leopardfang, Dapplesong, Blossomclaw and Kestrelfeather. We also have two new apprentices, Fawnpaw and Owlpaw," said the black leader.

The clan cheered their names, and Blackstar looked at Amberstar, the YellowClan leader.

"YellowClan is doing fine. We have two new warriors, Coppertail and Nightclaw. We also have four new apprentices, Blizzardpaw, Reedpaw, Shadepaw and Whitepaw," she said.

The clan cheered the names of the new warriors and apprentices, and Amberstar nodded at Mintstar.

"We have two new warriors, Cedarfur and Nightwhisker. We have new apprentices, Cinderpaw and Willowpaw. I'm done," he said.

The leaders guided the clans back to their own camps. Blackstar thought and thought, but he finally decided. He was going to raid the AppleClan camp, and take over their territory.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

Blackstar told Adderblaze to organize the patrols, since the clan needed more warriors, they would steal the AppleClan kits.

Adderblaze had organized four patrols. The first one, consisting of Shadowfur, Gorsepelt, Tigerheart, Stripedfur, Snowfall, Amberwing, Duskwater, Flowerpetal, Moonlight and Cloudheart would invade from the AppleClan entrance.

The second patrol consisting of Grayfeather, Frostwing, Firetail, Littlewhisker, Longleg, Grasstail, Badgerface, Minnowleap, Darkfang and Thistlefrost would invade some time after the first one entered.

The third patrol consisting of Patchfur, Honeyflower, Splashpool, Morningcloud, Ashnose, Thornpelt, Smokebreeze, Swiftwind, Maplepool and Leafwhisker was going to be the backup patrol, and would only be sent into battle if necessary.

The last patrol, consisting of Oakfoot, Jayflight, Mistywing, Willowclaw, Sootpelt, Raintail, Doveflight, Riverfoot, Spottedstream and Hollyfern would go to the nursery to steal the kits.

The rest of the clan would stay guarding, in case AppleClan tried to invade. Blackstar went to his den. He waited anxiously until he heard cats entering the camp.

They were LakeClan warriors, who were carrying AppleClan kits!

The fourth patrol padded towards the leader's den, and left the kits in front of Blackstar.

"These are Cedarkit, Featherkit, Nightkit, Pebblekit, Stonekit, Stormkit, Mallowkit and Blizzardkit. They are the AppleClan kits you told us to bring," said Willowclaw.

"Cedarkit and Featherkit are nearly six moons, and the nursery is very crowded, so we should make them apprentices right now," said Raintail.

"We will," said Blackstar, and then turned to address his clan. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!"

All the cats gathered under the highrock.

"We have two kits, Cedarkit and Featherkit, who are ready to become apprentices," he said, and saw the kits looking amazed at the clan.

"Robinwing, it's time for you to have your first apprentice. You will mentor Cedarpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills your mentor Hawkflight taught you," said Blackstar, and saw Cedarpaw touch noses confidently with Robinwing.

"Vixenfur, you also are ready for your first apprentice. Teach Featherpaw all the clan ways your mentor Dustfur taught you," he said, and noticed Featherpaw was a little shyer than her brother, but she ended touching noses with Vixenfur.

"Our new kits, Pebblekit, Nightkit, Stonekit, Mallowkit and Blizzardkit will be cared by our nursing queens," he said, and ordered some cats to take the kits to the nursery.

He went to his den. He was making his clan powerful again, like in the times were Lakestar ruled.


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Blackstar went outside his den. Cedarpaw was becoming a very loyal LakeClan cat, and was telling AppleClan secrets to the other apprentice. Fawnpaw had started showing affection towards him too. So far, AppleClan hadn't come to get their kits, so they were officially LakeClan kits by now. Featherpaw was making new friends, but still had a lot to work on.

Blackstar started thinking and decided they needed to expand their territory again, so he went to talk to Adderblaze.

"Adderblaze, we're raiding the RatClan camp. Take a couple of patrols, and remember I want to be part on one. We'll be stealing kits again, so make each patrol of fifteen cats," he said, and then looked as Adderblaze started organizing the patrols.

"Sedgestream, Brownfeather, Berryspots, Lionclaw, Mousetail, Tigerstripe, Blackstep, Gingerstorm, Redstripe, Silverwhisker, Blueflower, Tallear, Mossstripe, Seedheart and Sharptail will be on the patrol which will steal the kits," said Adderblaze, looking at the cats.

"Clawfur, Ravenwing, Larchtail, Ivysong, Dustfur, Fallowpelt, Starlingflight, Hazelfrost, Molefoot, Poppytail, Volewhisker, Hopfur, Hawkflight, Blackstar and I will be on the raiding patrol," said Adderblaze.

The named cats went towards the camp entrance, and they all headed towards different directions. Adderblaze, who was in charge of the patrol, yowled and the LakeClan cats jumped to battle.

Blackstar knew exactly what he wanted. He went running towards Mintstar's den, and when he arrived, he saw Thistlefur sharing tongues with Mintstar. He jumped on top of Mintstar, and raked his gray fur with his claws.

Mintstar yowled in pain, and started to attack Blackstar together with Thistlefur. Blackstar was outnumbered, but managed to pin Mintstar down, and aimed for his throat. He bit Mintstar's throat, and the RatClan leader managed to speak.

"You have no honor! A cat doesn't need to kill to win battles!," he said spitting blood. Then he turned to his grieving deputy. "You will be a great leader. Long live Thistlestar! Your kits will be proud of you," he said.

Thistlefur's eyes clouded with grief. He crouched next to Mintstar.

Blackstar ran away. It was pointless killing the deputy.

When he saw the camp, the LakeClan cats were losing. He went running and saw Adderblaze was crouching in the middle of the clearing, bleeding heavily.

"Blackstar, this was a bad decision. To come and fight a whole powerful clan. You knew it would cost lives. The thing you didn't know was that it would cause my death," he said, and Blackstar carried the warrior back to the LakeClan camp. Daisycloud came running, and crouched next to Adderblaze.

"Daisycloud, I know you'll be a good mother. Take care of our kits, and make me able to be proud of them. I'm sorry I won't be able to watch them grow into big healthy kits," he said, and then his eyes clouded.

Daisycloud pressed her nose onto her mate's flank. Blackstar crouched beside him. He had been a loyal friend, but everything was over now. His kin and best friend had died.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

Blackstar felt a lot of grief. But, he had to choose a new deputy. The raiding patrols were only able to get two kits: Runningkit and Boulderkit. Both kits were five moons, the same age as Nightkit, Pebblekit, Stonekit, Stormkit, and Skyfur's kits. Suddenly, Blackstar noticed something. One of Skyfur's kits was also called Pebblekit! He would do the name changing ceremony for the AppleClan kit.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!," shouted Blackstar.

The clan gathered, and Blackstar looked at them.

"Adderblaze died bravely in battle, and will be honored forever. But now, we must appoint a new deputy. Let Adderblaze's spirit hear and approve my choice. LakeClan's new deputy will be Robinwing," he said, looking at his mate.

"Robinwing! Robinwing!," the clan cheered.

"Also, I noticed we have two kits named Pebblekit. To change that, I'll make a name changing ceremony. I'll change the name of the AppleClan born kit. Pebblekit, come here!," he said.

The dark gray tom went running, his icy – blue eyes shining.

"Pebblekit, from this day on you will be known as Shadekit," he said, and Shadekit looked at the clan.

Shadekit jumped down from the highrock and went back to the nursery.

"The meeting is over!," he said, looking at the clan.

When he jumped from the highrock, he saw Cedarpaw and Fawnpaw sharing tounges, and noticed that Owlpaw was trying to get near Featherpaw, though the silver tabby she – cat was showing some affection towards Dewpaw.

He suddenly noticed there were no planned patrols. He went towards Robinwing.

"Robinwing, I need five patrols with the cats in the better conditions. Three border patrols, one on each border, and two hunting ones, one for land prey and one for water prey," he said.

"Okay," she said, and then faced the clan. "Cloudheart, you'll go for the AppleClan border. You can take Raintail, Tigerstripe Vixenfur and Featherpaw with you. Swiftwind, you'll go for the RatClan border. Take Tigerheart, Leopardfang, Firetail and Thistlefrost. Dapplesong, you'll go for the YellowClan border. Take Honeyflower, Willowclaw, Heatherpelt and Dewpaw. Birchfur, you'll go hunting land prey. Take Shrewtalon, Finchclaw and Owlpaw. Littlewhisker, head for the lake to fish. Take Grayfeather, Scorchflight and Fawnpaw. The rest of the apprentices do the chores!," she said, and all the cats did as they were told.

Blackstar looked at his mate and purred. He suddenly realized what a worthy deputy was Robinwing. He went towards the fresh – kill pile, and crouched next to her.

"Blackstar, you shouldn't have chosen me deputy," she said, looking at the ground.

"Why not?," replied Blackstar. "You're a loyal cat, the perfect mate, a cat I can trust, and you have an apprentice."

"I'm expecting your kits," said Robinwing.


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

Blackstar couldn't believe it. He was going to have a new litter of kits! But, he suddenly remembered he should get a substitute for deputy.

"Robinwing, who do you think should be deputy while you're in the nursery?," asked Blackstar.

"I think that if Dapplesong had an apprentice, she would be a fine deputy," replied his mate, looking at her daughter.

"I was actually thinking in making the AppleClan and RatClan kits apprentices earlier, so I'll give her one," said the black leader, and jumped on top of the highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!," he screamed.

The clan gathered, and he saw the kits bounding excitedly towards the clearing.

"Today, we will make six new apprentices. Nightkit, Shadekit, Stonekit, Stormkit, Boulderkit, Runningkit come here!," he called, and the six kits went running towards the highrock.

"Bramblestorm, you're a warrior with a great potential, and I expect you to pass those skills on Nightpaw," he said, and saw the dark gray pelt of the apprentice was clean, and his amber eyes were looking at Bramblestorm.

"Briarpelt, you also deserve your first apprentice as much as your brother. I want you to train Shadepaw," he said, and the tortoiseshell warrior and the gray tabby touched noses.

"Timberclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. I trust you to train Stonepaw," he said, and the blue – gray apprentice started jumping.

"Russetpelt, you will be a wonderful mentor to strong Stormpaw," he said, and the dark gray apprentice nodded at his mentor.

"Ebonywing, you are the right cat to train energetic Boulderpaw," said Blackstar, and the silver tabby apprentice nodded at his mentor.

"Dapplesong, you have a big energy, which will match your new apprentice's energy, Runningpaw," he said, looking at the light brown tabby tom.

"I also wanted to announce that Robinwing will join the nursery, since she'll have my kits. My new temporary deputy will be Dapplesong," he said, and saw the clan looked shocked, but happy.

After the meeting, the cats went on new patrols, and Blackstar was chosen for a border one with Tigerheart, Dapplesong and Runningpaw. They had to go over to the YellowClan border.

The patrol headed towards the forest. Runningpaw was very happy; you could see it in his bright green eyes. When they arrived to the border, they started sniffing before laying the scent markers. Suddenly, Blackstar smelled YellowClan cats in their territory.

"YellowClan!," he snorted, and then turned to the patrol. "They have crossed the border, and they will be taught a lesson. Tigerheart, bring more patrols. We are raiding YellowClan!"


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

Blackstar saw Tigerheart coming with two patrols, one consisting of Finchclaw, Owlpaw, Minnowleap and Cedarpaw, since Minnowleap had taken over Cedarpaw's training. The other one was of Firetail, Honeyflower, Scorchflight and Fawnpaw. Dapplesong sent Runningpaw back, since he didn't have battle training, and told him to bring Specklepaw and Beetleflight instead. Several minutes later, The black tom and his apprentice appeared.

"Ready?," asked Blackstar, looking at the other cats.

"Ready!," replied Tigerheart.

"Dapplesong will lead the first patrol with Scorchflight, Fawnpaw, Minnowleap, Cedarpaw and Honeyflower. I'll lead the second one with Finchclaw, Owlpaw, Firetail, Specklepaw, Beetleflight and Tigerheart. Let's go!," said the LakeClan leader, and the first patrol launched towards YellowClan.

After Blackstar heard the battle noises, he led his patrol towards the battle and launched himself on top of Shrewpelt, one of the YellowClan warriors.

Shrewpelt scratched Blackstar's back and the tom yowled in pain. He turned and raked the warrior's muzzle. Shrewpelt was bleeding badly, but he continued fighting.

Suddenly, another YellowClan cat Blackstar didn't know attacked him. It was a big white tom. The white tom ducked down and scratched Blackstar's belly, at the same time as Shrewpelt scratched his muzzle. The white tom pinned him, and bit Blackstar's throat.

Blackstar found himself in StarClan. Nightkit and Otterkit approached.

"Blackstar, you lost two lives," they said, and after a couple of moments, Blackstar was back in the battle.

He saw Tigerheart was carrying him back to the camp.

"Wait!," started the leader. "I want to fight!"

"Blackstar, you lost two lives. I promise I'll send more patrols, but there's no way you're fighting again," said Tigerheart.

"Could you please bring their kits?," asked Blackstar.

"Of course," said Tigerheart.

Hailtail and Wolfpaw went very fast to get Blackstar and started putting cobwebs for the bleeding to stop, and many poultices for the wounds not to get infected.

"Blackstar, it would be better if you stayed here for some days," said Wolfpaw.

"Okay," replied the leader, and he fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

Blackstar was in the dark forest. He started walking, and suddenly saw his former mentor, Foxfang.

"Blackstar, you're doing a great job with the other clans," he started. "But it's not enough."

"What do you mean by _it's not enough_?," asked Blackstar, looking at Foxfang.

Suddenly, Blackstar woke up. The cats had come back from battle, and Dapplesong was outside of his den, with four kits.

"Hi Blackstar, these are the kits we've got," said Dapplesong.

"Which are their names and ages?," asked Blackstar.

"This is Toadkit, he is six moons old," said Dapplesong, pointing a dark ginger tom with green eyes.

"This is Icekit she is five moons old," she said, pointing to a white she – kit with dark blue eyes.

"This is Foxkit, he is Icekit's brother," she said, pointing to a russet colored tom with dark green eyes.

"And this is Ferretkit, he is three moons old," she said, pointing to a gray tabby tom with green eyes.

"Okay. I'll make Toadkit an apprentice, but first, I'll make Talonpaw, Softpaw and Dewpaw warriors. It's already time," said Blackstar, as he went towards the highrock and gathered his clan.

"We are going to make three great apprentices warriors. These three apprentices are my kin, since we share the same father, Breezestar," he said.

Blackstar saw Luna was proudly licking her kits' fur.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect it, even at the cost of your life?," asked Blackstar.

"I do!," replied the apprentices.

"Then, I'll give you your warrior names. You will be now known as Dewpelt, Softfeather and Talonheart respectively," said Blackstar.

"Dewpelt! Softfeather! Talonheart!," cheered the clan.

"Daisycloud is kitting!," shouted Hailtail, but the clan continued paying attention to Blackstar.

"I also want to make some new apprentices. Aspenkit, Pebblekit, Tuftkit, Toadkit come here!," he called, and the apprentices went running towards him.

"Bumblewing, you will train Aspenpaw. Teach your apprentice all the skills you learned," said the LakeClan leader.

Bumblewing and Aspenpaw touched noses.

"Windfoot, you will train Pebblepaw. Teach your apprentice all the habilities you learned," said the black tom.

Windfoot and Pebblepaw touched noses.

"Thundernose, you will mentor Tuftpaw. Teach your apprentice all your great techniques," said Blackstar.

Thundernose and Tuftpaw touched noses.

"Thistlefrost, I need a senior warrior like you to train Toadpaw," he said.

Thistlefrost and Toadpaw touched noses.

"Now the meeting is…," he started, but was interrupted by a cat.

"Sorry Blackstar, it's just that me and Gorsepelt want to retire to the elders' den," said Shadowfur.

"You were great warriors," said Blackstar. "And you will be honored in the seasons to come."

Shadowfur dipped his head respectfully, and then headed with his brother towards their new den.

After the meeting, Dapplesong went towards Blackstar.

"Blackstar, today is the gathering night. Which cats should we take?," she asked.

"Mmm… Take Tigerheart, Grayfether, Firetail, Frostwing, Sharptail, Minnowleap, Beetleflight, Specklepaw, Blossomclaw, Ebonywing, Boulderpaw, Cedarpaw, Russetpelt, Stormpaw, Wolfpaw, Hailtail, Runningpaw, you and I," said Blackstar.

"Daisycloud just gave birth. I don't think neither Wolfpaw nor Hailtail will be able to come," said Dapplesong.

Blackstar suddenly remembered his sister and went to see her. She was crouching next to three kits.

"Hi Blackstar. Came to see the kits?," asked Daisycloud, looking exhausted.

"Yes," replied Blackstar.

"The blue – gray one is Mintkit, the golden dappled one is Breezekit, in honor of our father, and the golden tabby is Lionkit," she said. "Breezekit and Mintkit are she – kits, while Lionkit is the only tom."

"I'm sure Lionkit will be as strong as his father," said Blackstar, remembering his best friend.

Daisycloud looked at Lionkit with grief. She missed Adderblaze as much as Blackstar.


	11. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

Blackstar went out of his den. The gathering had turned out well. The other clans were very weak because of their lack of cats, so Blackstar's objective was getting nearer. He had to tell Dapplesong to organize the patrols.

"Dapplesong, head for the RatClan border. Take Runningpaw, Thundernose and Tuftpaw," told Blackstar to his deputy.

"Why Thundernose?," asked Dapplesong. "He's such a pain in the tail. He spends all his time openly flirting with pretty she – cats like Blossomclaw and Softfeather."

"Can I tell you a story?," asked Blackstar.

"Sure," said Dapplesong, looking confused.

"When I was younger, your mother and I were denmates because we had a very close age," started Blackstar. "I had always considered her annoying because she was always trying to impress me. But, when I became a warrior and got an apprentice, I noticed I had to settle down and get a mate, and discovered that Robinwing would be an excellent mate. It was a very hard decision, knowing that my own apprentice, now Russetpelt, loved me too."

Dapplesong looked shocked, but just nodded and headed towards the forest.

Blackstar decided to go towards the nursery to see Robinwing and the other kits.

When he arrived, he saw Tawnykit wrestling with Spiderkit, and Nettlekit was watching the new kits. Suddenly, he looked around and saw Robinwing was giving birth.

He instantly panicked and turned to Hailtail.

"Why didn't you tell me?," he snapped.

"You would have made it worse," replied Wolfpaw, who was giving Hailtail herbs.

When Robinwing had finished, Blackstar saw two bundles crouching next to her. One was cream – furred, and the other one was a pale tortoiseshell.

"Congratulations, you have two she – kits," said Hailtail.

"How will we name them?," asked Blackstar.

"I would like Rosekit for the cream – furred one," said Robinwing, licking Rosekit as she spoke.

"And what do you think of Petalkit for the pale tortoiseshell one?," asked Blackstar.

"I love it," said Robinwing purring.

"Can we see the kits?," asked Tawnykit, as she ended wrestling with her brother.

"Not yet," answered Whitefur. "They have just been born, Tawnykit. Give them some time."

"They were born early," said Hailtail.

"I can't wait till they're apprentices," said Blackstar. "Actually, I would like one of the kits' siblings to mentor one of them."

"Good idea," replied Robinwing.

Several seconds later, Blackstar left the nursery. The clan was full of kits, and everything was fine. But the clan had to have more territory.

Blackstar pushed the thought away. There were many cats wounded, and they weren't going to win in those conditions.

He headed towards Dapplesong's patrol, which had just returned. Thundernose was praising Tuftpaw, and Runningpaw was carrying four fish.

Suddenly, a cat stopped him. It was Hailtail.

"I'm sorry, but Ivysong and Tigerheart both died of infected wounds," he said.

Blackstar dipped his head. "They were loyal warriors. They will be missed, especially Tigerheart. He was a noble warrior, a senior one. Tonight we will sit vigil for them," he said.

"Shall I tell the clan?," asked Hailtail.

"Yes," replied Blackstar. "And make sure every cat is completely healed before they return to their warrior duties."

Hailtail nodded, and headed towards the medicine cat den to tell Wolfpaw to prepare the bodies.


End file.
